Mikos
Mikos is a character exclusively featured within the Winx Club Comic Series. He makes his first and only appearance in Issue 84: Riddles and Jealousy, where he is a very prideful Specialist from Red Fountain who had an eye on Roxy, much to Manuel's dismay. Appearance |-|Casual = He has light skin and should length straight purple hair. He wears a dark purple hoodie that almost looks black, dark red jeans, a green shirt and yellow shoes. Casual Mikos.png |-|Red Fountain Uniform = He's wearing the Red Fountain uniform, with a purple pendent. Mikos in Uniform.png |-|Maintenance Uniform = Like all Specialists, he wears the same pale yellow/peach jumpsuit with blue accents. He also wears blue gloves. Maintenance Mikos.png Personality Prideful, arrogant, and self-proclaimed ladies' man, Mikos enjoys bragging about the girls he can get. He places bets with his friends on rather or not he will win a girl's heart by a certain amount of days. Mikos does not understand boundaries (especially when trying to win a bet) as he forcible almost kissed Roxy after giving some compliments about her beauty. He is not above lying to save his pride. He can also fake a nice persona and is flirtatious, giving out sugarcoated compliments. As pointed out by Manuel (who called him an "idiot" as well), Mikos is disrespectful which is shown when he started claiming that girls should do what he says. Comics Season 4 Mikos appears in Riddles and Jealousy where he and a group of Specialists are assigned to Wizgiz's class of freshman fairies, to teach them about conventional tactics should magic fail them. He is assigned to Roxy and immediately starts complimenting her beauty. Acting nice and charming in his efforts to woo her, like many other girls he had done to in the past. He brags about this to his friends and proudly proclaims he has her falling for him already. His friends do not believe him and so they arrange a bet: Roxy will be his in three days. The next day, as it is Saturday, he is at the White Horse and meets up with Roxy. He asks if she would like to take a walk and get ice cream. She agrees and when the two are alone, he forces himself onto her. Telling her she is beautiful and that he is single and would like a girlfriend. He almost kisses her until Roxy furiously shoves him off. He panics, claims it to be joke while she stomps off in anger. However, he lies to his friends saying that he had kissed her. But one of his friends calls him out, having witnessed the whole thing, and says that Roxy had almost slapped him. Desperate to keep his pride, he starts claiming that he does get girls and that they do, do as he says. This was enough to prompt an angry Manuel, who also overheard all of his bragging and witnessed the "kiss" between him and Roxy, to tell him off. Mikos is called an "arrogant idiot" by Manuel who also starts calling him out on his horrible treatment towards girls, and especially Roxy. Mikos starts laughing at Manuel and mocks him, asking if Roxy was his girlfriend. That was enough to make Manuel praise and defend Roxy while he expresses his love for the Earth Fairy. Roxy heard everything and gives Manuel a sweet kiss as thanks, while also returning his feelings. The two walk off happily and Mikos is left defeated and humiliated. Trivia *Mikos greatly resembles Sky after the Eraklyon Prince gets his Season 5 haircut. Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Characters Category:Specialists Category:Comics Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Red Fountain Category:Red Fountain Students Category:Enemies